Combustion engines of the above-mentioned type known to date have compressor units rigidly mounted directly to the connecting flange of the exhaust manifold around the exhaust outlet so that differences in thermal expansion between the exhaust manifold and the cylinder block which creates relative displacement between the compressor unit and the cylinder block has no effect on the mounting of the compressor unit. The relative displacement between the compressor outlet and the inlet of the inlet manifold is compensated for by means of a flexible conduit between said outlet and inlet. A limitation of the known embodiment is that a possibly desirable connection between the compressor unit and a drive or driving arrangement rigidly associated with the cylinder block requires the use of universal joints or similar to compensate for the above-mentioned relative displacement.